A Hero from Krypton
by The biggest geek of all time
Summary: Young Clark Kent an alien boy with unique powers. He dreams of becoming the first hero from Smallville and be the hero just like All Might. He goes to Japan in the best school for heroes in the world. How will he fit in and will he live up to his expectations?
1. Chapter 1

In a distance planet a mother and father prepare a spaceship for their newborn son. The planet shakes violently, buildings crumble, and people dying in the distance. The mother crying and his father visible sad. "Why must things go this way? Why can't we be with our son? Why does it have to end this way Jor-el?"

The father turned to her and hugged her. "I don't know Lara but, I know the safety of our son is in this planets hands. It has less gravity than Krypton and has a yellow sun, but he will easily blend in with the people there."

Lara cries even more, hugs Kal-El tighter, and kisses Kal-El on the forehead. She hands Kal-El to Jor-El. Jor-El puts Kal-El into the tiny spaceship. "Our son is destined for greatness for his new home. He will make the El family proud!"

The ship takes off up into the sky. As the ship exits out of the atmosphere krypton. Krypton explodes with no life and the screams of many kryptonians are no more.

As the ship exits out of the solar system it enters into a new one "10% power reminding." The ship systems said. As the ship goes past the four gas giants in goes through the asteroid field. "5% power reminding" It skids across an asteroid only with a scratch on the right side. It passed Mars and on the way to the blue planet Earth. "Warning 0.03% reminding" It lands in a small town in Kansas USA and a planet filled with other super powered beings.

_Smallville, Kansas USA_

A couple drives along the road side with his wife crying next to him "I know Martha I know I can't believe this has happened to."

Martha looks at John with teary eyes and says "I didn't want this to happen I wanted to have a baby I wanted one. Why must things like this happen to us?"

Jonathan had no idea what to say. He was too upset about all this and couldn't think of what to say. Just then the trucks tire blew out. He hits the steering wheel in frustration and gets out of the truck. He grabs the spare tire and the tools and starts working on the wheel. All of the sudden in the distance a fireball comes shooting across and hits hard in the cornfield.

"What the hell was that?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know but let's find out." Maratha says as she exits out of the vehicle.

The two run into the cornfield with flashlight. As the two are running to find the asteroid Maratha notice an oddly shaped asteroid. It opened up starling Maratha she goes over to the ship only to see a baby wrapped around in a red blanket with a yellow S in the middle of the shield. The baby opens it eyes and smiles at Maratha. Maratha's heart melted from that.

She picked up the baby and carried him up the hill. Jonathan comes running down "Maratha? Maratha!" he sees her in the distance in runs down to her "Maratha did you see what it -"

As he was about to finish his sentence he sees her carrying a child. "Maratha where the hell did you get that child?"

"He was in that asteroid over there?" She said as she pointed over to the carter. Jonathan is stunned and scared how is a baby in a capsule he had several questions. "_Is he human? Is he an alien? What the hell is he?_"

Maratha starts walking up to the truck. Jonathan runs up to her "Wait Maratha can't we talk about this I mean this baby can be dangerous."

"Oh really Jon how can he be dangerous I mean he is just a baby?" Maratha gives Jonathan the baby. The baby smiles that Jonathan. "Aw he is a cute little fella." He puts his finger up to his face the baby grabs his finger. "Oh and he has a good grip ow." he said jokingly. The baby grip got harder. And a bone can be heard pop out of place. "OW!"

Maratha grabs the baby out of his arm as Jonathan tries to re position his finger. "What should we name him?"

As Jonathan hears that he rushes up to Maratha. "Wait shouldn't we talk about this?"

"What should we talk about this baby needs love and support wherever he is from, I mean what if people take him and do experiments to him?" She looks at him with fear in her eyes. Jonathan tries to say something but doesn't knowing she is right.

"Ok Ok well take him but first what are we going to do with him?"

"Why not take him as our son?" This surprised Jonathan as she said that. "Wait, hold on take him as our son? Maratha we can't do."

"Why not Jon?"

Jonathan tries looking for an answer but he does get one. She was right who knows what will happen if the baby was found by someone else. "Your right Maratha will take him in as our own but we can't anyone else known."

Maratha nods in agreement "So what should we name him Christopher, Henry, George, or Brandon, or how about… Clark? Yeah Clark that fits him. He will be named Clark Kent."

Jonathan smiles "_Never seen her so happy before god if your up there thank you."_

As he goes to get the ship and put it in the back of the truck. He pushes the heavy ship up to the truck and puts it in the back and cover it up with a tarp. He gets in the truck and starts the truck and drive off. "You think maybe he has a quirk?"

"I don't know honey, he maybe has one hell he'll be the first Kent to have a quirk. Why you ask?"

"Maybe on his world they develop quirks earlier I mean he dislocated your finger."

Jonathan thinks for a minute "You might be right but who knows all I know is that he is our son and he is from outer space." As he chuckles to himself.

The two drive to the house not knowing what the future holds.

_Musutafu ,Japan_

As sunrise hit a tall muscular man, smiling, blond hair, with two distinct tufts that stick above his head and wearing a skin tight red, white, and blue suit. His name All Might. The number 1 pro hero and Japanese hero. He stands there on guard and watching for villains in the darkness.

"Huh no villains today wonder what is going on? Maybe their scared of my awesomeness HA HA HA!" he laughs in glee. He sees something in the distance. "Huh what's that in the distance it looks like a meteor huh doesn't look like it is hitting any buildings so we should be fine."

However, the meteor started changing direction and aimed straight at All Might. "Wait what the hell?"

As the meteor got closer and closer he could see more clearly what it was it was a baby in a red blanket with a yellow S and shield. He saw this and was shocked by this. "Wait how in the…"

He dodges out of the way. As the ship goes by him he is left confused and stunned by this. "_Wait how in the hell is a baby in a ship? Could he be a.."_

"Alien?" He said in confusion.

A lot of questions was going through his head. "How in the hell does that happen? I thought aliens weren't real. I have to warn the heroes." He jumps from building to building to go to the Hero Office. But then he stops. He thinks for a minute "_If I tell them it will cause a worldwide search and scare all of the people here. The heroes will start to panic since none of us have ever been in this situation. And who knows what will happen to this poor alien after the government finds him. I have to keep this private to myself if this alien is capable of taking over this planet we are doomed. I'll find it before it is too late."_

So he jumps off in another direction away from the Hero Office. He starts to plan on what to do if it starts to attack and take over this world.

_In the distance_

A villain in the shadows watching wearing a tuxedo and has white hair. "So an alien is on this planet. This sounds interesting. I will raise that alien and make him my and beat you All Might. I will make him my own. He will become the most powerful being in the world!" He laughs evilly and goes back into the darkness. "In time All Might we will meet."

And with that he disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

_10 years later Smallville Kansas, USA_

Out in a field a young boy looks up at the sky smiling. He has jet black hair and blue eyes to be bright for a normal human. His name is Clark Kent and he is enjoying his view. The moment was ruined when a football was thrown at his shoulder. "Hey Clark you playing or what?"

Clark simply smiles and picks the football up off the ground and throws it to one of his friends. He goes over to his group in a huddle. They discuss their play and get to the line. "Green 32 Green 32 set HUT!" They all go running Clark the only one open out of the field. The QB throws the football to Clark. He goes running toward it and he catches it. "I got it."

Clark smiles at this. "And I got you Clark!" He looks up to see his best friend Pete going up to him at full speed. "If my team wins Clark I get your dessert for a week."

Clark runs away and smiles and says "If your team loses you get to do my chores for a week!" However Pete was dangerously close to him and about to tackle him. "Tell your mom to pack some of her apple pie for me."

Clark braces for it. Pete tackles him on the ground only for him to hear something break. He screams really loud. Everyone goes up to Pete to see if he is ok. Clark sits there worried and on the ground on his hand is a popped football. Clark goes up to him and sees that he broke Pete's arm. The alambance came and took Pete to the emergency room. His father drives up to the field with a disappointed look. Clark goes to the truck, opens the door and jumps in.

Him and his father drive back home. "You told me that you were going to the library to study after school."

Clark looks up at him with a sad look and looks back down. "I'm sorry dad."

Jonathan looks at Clark and back on the road. The two said nothing on the way home.

At home Clark, his dad, and his mom ate dinner in silence. His mom broke the silence "So how was school Clark?" She asked.

"Good." Clark said

"Heard you broke Pete arm Clark is that true?" Maratha asked in a disappointing tone.

Clark doesn't respond, he just looks down in disappointment of himself. Maratha and Jonathan look at each other and look back at Clark. "We know Clark, you want to be like everyone else in Smallville, quirkless minus a handful that have quirks. This town is just one of the few in America that is quirkless. But, you have to be careful about your surroundings. You could hurt someone Clark, you were given these powers for a reason but you have to be careful or someone will get hurt .Ok?"

Clark nods "I'm sorry for lying to you guys mom and dad."

"We forgive you Clark. We know you wanted to play with the other kids but you are going to hurt someone, let today be a lesson for you." said Jonathan.

Clark simply nods and puts the dish in the sink and goes to bed. He lays there thinking in the darkness. He always thought that the day he got his quirk he would be happy but he doesn't know anymore. Whether he likes having a quirk or not. Now he has to make sure every little step he doesn't break anything.

_4 years ago_

Clark is playing outside in the playground with his best friend. "Come and catch me Lana."

"Oh I'll find you Clark just you wait." The two were playing hide and seek. Clark was hiding behind a tree. He was trying not to laugh. Lana found him. "Got you Clark now you have to find me."

Clark begins to count "1...2...3…"

Lana runs away to try and hide from Clark. She runs to the corn field next to their school and hides in there. She sits down and stays quiet. But unknown to her a combine is cutting the corn.

"19...20… READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Clark runs around the school playground to try and find her but no luck. Then he hears a scream in a cornfield and a machine. "Lana? LANA! I'M COMING."

He runs as fast as he can to try and save her. Only for him to notice something. He was going fast, faster than the speed of light. He runs into the cornfield. He finds Lana and pushes her out of the way. But, as he got her the combine was inches away and he pushed her out of the way. Clark stands in front of the combine waiting to be slaughtered.

Instill he realized something: the blades are broken and bent. He stands there surprised and stunned. He looks at himself only to see that he is OK and needs a new shirt. He goes over to Lana. "Lana you ok? Are you hurt?" She nods that she is OK.

"Guess you have a quirk Clark. You are so lucky." Clark smiles and picks Lana up in a bridal position. He runs out of there using his new super speed. The combine driver exits out of the vehicle to see what is going on with the machine and to his surprise sees all the blades broken. "What the hell?"

As they get out of there the teacher comes up to them both. "What were you two doing in the cornfield don't you know it is dangerous out there? It is that time of the year to cut down the corn."

"Sorry Mrs. Maisie it was my fault Clark just came to rescue me." Lana explained

The teacher looked at Clark and noticed the ripped up shirt and a smiling Clark. "Clark what happened to your shirt?" She asked.

"I saved Lana. I got hit by the combine and now I have skin harder than steel and I'm super fast. I was going faster than any turbo hero itself." He said with glee.

The teacher stands there surprised by the thing. "_He has a quirk?" _She stands there smiling and has a good feeling he will happen. Clark pretends to be a hero flying, failing each time and Lana laughing at his attempt.

_Present_

Clark lays there crying. He remembers all the times he got his powers. His super strength when he accidentally threw the desk through the roof. He remembers his birthday when he blows out the candles only for the table and the cake to be covered in ice. Or when he hears a heartbeat for miles away. Or when he can see up in space as far as he can see. He hears a knock on his door. "Come in Ma." His mother comes into his room. "Clark what's wrong?"

"Why do I have all these powers? Why? Why am I given these? Why is it that out of everyone I get this quirk." He said while crying. Martha felt sympathy for Clark. She knows that all he wants is to be a normal kid in Smallville without a quirk.

She goes over to Clark and sits down on the bed. She places a hand on his shoulder. "I know honey, I know you want to be like every kid in this town but, you have these abilities for a reason Clark. You just got to find it out yourself."

Clark thinks this out as he stopped crying but something happened as he stopped. "Huh mom?"

She looks up and sees Clark floating up to the ceiling. He is freaking out and waving his arms to the side at this new ability. "Mom help me I..I can't get down!" She begins to freak out. "Don't worry honey I got you!"

She grabs a hold of Clark's leg. As Clark freaking out one of his arms hits the ceiling causing a hole. He begins to float higher and higher. Clark still freaking out and Maratha still holding on to his leg for dear life but also trying to calm him down. And the two are up in the sky. "DON'T LET ME GO! DON'T LET ME GO!" Clark shouting from the top of his lungs.

Maratha holds onto his leg as the two continue to go up. "Clark stay calm, I'm right here!"

Down at the house Jonathan enters Clark's room. "Hey I heard some noise. You guys-" He stops mid sentence as he sees a big hole in the ceiling. "-okay?"

He runs down the stairs, grabs a flashlight and runs outside without putting on his shoes. "MARTHA! CLARK! MARTHA! CLARK!" He looks up to see a silhouette of his child and his wife up in the sky.

"Mom I can't stop it! We're still going up!" He shouted. Maratha holding on to his leg is slipping as her grip gives up. "Clark! I can't hold hold on much longer, But you can hold me, You're strong enough to reach down and-"

Clark is still going up and freaking out. "I CAN'T STOP! WE KEEP GOING UP!"

At this point Maratha yells at him because her left hand slips off his leg. "CLARK KENT, GRAB MY HAND RIGHT NOW!"

Her hand slips off his leg. Jonathan is in shock as she falls. But, Clark grabs his mother's hand as she is falling. "MOM! MOM! DON'T FALL! I'M SORRY!" He cries at the thought of it. His mother tries to calm him down and get him down from the sky. "Clark, focus, focus on going down."

Clark closes his eyes to think about him going down. "I'm trying but- Oh no." Maratha is confused by why he said oh no.

"What's 'Oh no'" she got her answer. The two start to fall back down onto the ground. Jon down at the ground sees the two falling. And rushes to the cornfield stepping onto the sharp corn. Then he hears a massive thud. He rushes to it only to see Clark using his body as a shield and his mother on top of his body.

"Clark, Maratha are you guys OK?" He asked and he got a massive hug from Clark and Clark apologizing super fast. "DadI'msupersorry!Ididn'tmeantoflyoutofthehouseandalmosthurtmom.I'm Sorry Dad!." Maratha, still in shock about what just happened, gets up and hugs Jon and Clark.

"Let's just get back to the house." Maratha walks out and Jonathan lumps back inside. Maratha grabs the first aid kit and patches up Jonathan's foot and Clark sits in a nearby chair. "How did you stop Clark?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know." Clark answers back. Maratha wrapping Jonathan's foot saids "Didn't do us much good, did it?" And she silently whispers "Damn corn."

Clark looks up at his father "Dad, What happened to your foot?" Maratha wrapping his foot and not looking up says "Your father cut his foot when he was out looking for us." she answers.

"Why didn't he put his shoes on?" Clark asked. His father answered his question. "I was just too scared."

Clark starts to cry and his mother finishes up patching up his father's foot. "I'm sorry mom and dad." His mother hugs him and his father sits there upset. "Why do I have these powers? Why do I have this quirk?"

His mom lets go of the hug. "It's because you are a special honey you were given these powers for a reason." Clark just sits there still upset. His mother gets up and grabs a laptop. She opens it up and types in something. She places the laptop on the table. "Here Clark watch this." He watched an old video. The people were speaking in a different language that he has not heard of. "Mom what are they saying?"

Expect his mom tells him to the video sees people in a wreckage and fire all over the place. As people were around someone was seen crying in front of the camera. As they said something in the language a sound can be heard coming from the side tilted bus. Then a very tall man, smiling, blond hair with two pieces of hair coming up off his head, and wearing a suit with the colors Clark recognized as the colors of the American flag.

He is holding a bunch of people all over his back and two in his arms. He says something and the camera comes up to face him with a big smile. Clark, fascinated by him, starts to have a different mode. He smiles and feels like he is like him. "Mom, dad he is like me."

His mom and dad smile and tell him who he is. "That hero name is All Might. He is the number one pro hero in the world. He is from Japan which is where the video came from. He is kinda like you which is what we thought your quirk was. But as more and more powers came along it we knew it wasn't his quirk" His father explained to him.

Clark sits there smiling and says. "I want to be like him. Be a hero like him. Use my quirk to protect people. So that people can feel safe. I want them to see me and know that they are safe." He happily explained and pressed the video again to watch it again.

Jonathan and Maratha smile. The two go to bed and leave Clark to watch the video.

_The next morning_

Maratha and Jonathan wake up and go down the stairs to see Clark sleeping on the table and the computer is still on. Jonathan shakes his head side to side and chuckles. He walks off to get his coffee. Maratha grabs the laptop and is surprised. "What the hell how many times have you watched this?"

The views have hit higher than it regularly was. She smiles and laughs as she closes her laptop. She wakes up Clark so he can get dressed and get ready for school. He rushes up to his room with his super speed and comes back down all dressed and ready to go. He sits down and eats his cereal. After eating his cereal he gets off his chair, grabs his backpack and runs out of his house. The bus stops at his house. He turns around and waves his mother and father goodbye and he gets on the bus.

_Clark's__ school_

Clark Kent walks around the school with books in his hand. to see one of his friends. He walks around and sees his friend whom he broke his arm. Clark goes up to him to apologize.

"Hey man, don't be sorry." A bunch of girls go up to him to sign his cast. He whispers to him "This is the greatest day of my life!" He says with a big goofy grin.

A girl comes up to Pete to sign his cast and bumps into Clark which makes him drop all his books. "Does it hurt?" she asks with concern. "A little." Pete lies. A girl puts her hand on top of his head.

Clark bends down to pick up his books that he dropped. "Need some help Clark?" Clark looks up to see his long time friend Lana. "No thanks." Clark answered.

He got all of his books up and got back up. "Hey Lana wanna sign my cast?" Pete asked.

"No I'm good Pete." She answered back.

He pulls out a pen and twirlers it. "Hey Clark wanna sign my cast? What better than to have my best friend sign it." Clark was about to get the pen when something happened. He looked through the case and could see the break in the arm. He looks up and sees Pete's, Lana's, and the girls skulls.

"Hey Clark you alright there?" Pete asked. He drops all his books and runs in the opposite direction with his super speed. "Clark! Clark! Come back!" Pete says.

He stops in the corner and covers his face freaking out. "Hey Clark?" He looks up to see Lana. "You ok?"

"I have a new ability I can see right through everything." He said, worried and scared about this new ability. "I don't know what's going on with this quirk ever since that day new abilities keep showing up. Just last night I have the ability to fly now."

Lana was not surprised that he got a new ability. "Well that should be cool, You can go to different places all over the world. You can see All Might if you want too. You can probably combine your super speed with your flight." She said excitedly.

Clark smiles and says "I just got the new power so I'm just getting started."

Lana smiles and almost jumps up and down. "Man Clark if you become a superhero if you see All Might please get an autograph of him." Clark just nods. "I didn't know you are an All Might fan. Then again I just found out who he was last night." Lana is stunned by this.

Clark looks at Lana with a look of confusion. "What?"

"How do you not know who All Might is? I mean I haven't meant a single person who doesn't know who All Might is. How did you not know him, Clark?" As she grabbed Clark by the shoulder, he was taller than her by a couple of inches.

"Lana I work on a farm and I'm busy helping my dad and mom you tell me Lana." Lana lets go of him and awkwardly steps back. "Sorry Clark just, I'm surprised you had no idea who All Might is. And you have it all to become Smallville's first Superhero you have a really cool quirk that makes you basically a superman hey that should be your hero name." She said with glee.

"You really think so Lana?" He asked her

"I know so Clark you have the heart you want to do good, heck you saved me when I almost turned to bits. So yeah Clark you have what it takes to be a hero you would probably be even more popular than All Might." Clark smiles at her. The two heard the bell ring and the two head to class.

_Clark's class room_

Clark is sitting in class listening to the teacher teach the subject. As he was listening his vision started to go crazy. He begins to see through stuff again. "_Just like earlier."_ His teacher while explaining a lesson goes to look over to the students and she asks. "Now can someone tell who founded Kansas?"

She looks around the class but no one raises their hand. Clark is looking all over the place because of his newfound ability. She calls on Clark but he doesn't hear her. She walks over to Clark. "Clark? Who founded Kansas Clark?"

He hears this time only he sees right there. He sees her skeleton, Heart, Organs, and everything through her clothes. He sits there breathing heavy and freaking out. "Are you alright Clark?"

He jumps out of his seat, goes out of the classroom to the hallway and opens the janitor's closet. The teacher yells for him to get back. He locks the door behind him. The teacher bangs on the door for him to come out. "Clark open the door!"

Clark sits on the ground crying and tells the teacher to go away. He hears the other kids talking due to his super hearing. "I can't believe it Clark is scared of his quirk."

"I don't know why?"

"What a freak."

"No wonder he is the only person here with a quirk."

Clark hears all of that cries even more. "Clark, I called your mother. She is coming!"

"I'm here! I'm here! What's going on?" Maratha asks. The teacher tells her what is going on. Maratha talks through the door. "Clark! Honey, it's ok mom is here, what's going on?"

Clark looks up to the door. "It's my quirk I keep getting new ones. Why do I keep getting new powers?"

Maratha on the other side of the door sighs and says. "I don't know Clark. I don't know. But, I do know this whatever quirk you have you are meant for good. God gave you the quirk for a reason son I know it son. But, you can't be afraid of your quirk. You have to embrace it. Clark I know you're scared but, believe me son I know it."

He slowly unlocks the door and comes out of it and hugs his mother. The kids laughed a little but Clark didn't listen. Him and his mother go down the hallway to go home.

_Back home_

It was night time the two didn't say a word the whole day. Clark sits on the table eating dinner. He sits there looking at his mom as nervously. "So Clark what new quirk did you get?"

"I can see through walls and through people," he answered. His mom looks at him and sighs.

"Well, that's one more power to your quirk." The two hear the front door open Jonathan comes in. "So what is this I hear Clark you have a new power?"

Clark looks up and nods. His dad's facial expression changes "Maratha I think it's time we show him it."

Maratha looks at Jonathan and says "We can't Jonathan he can't handle it. What will he think of himself now?" Clark heard all this. "What are you talking about?"

Jonathan and Maratha look at Clark. Jonathan looks back at his wife and looks back at his son. "Son follow me."

Maratha grabbed his wrist "Jonathan you can't what will h-" Jonathan just looked at her and said. "We can't hide it any longer. He needs to know if his quirk keeps on getting new powers. We need to tell him someday now it is time."

Maratha looks at him but she knows he is right. He lets go of his wrist and the two go to the shed.

The three go to the shed. Jonathan opens the doors and Maratha and Clark walk into the shed. "Dad, what is it in here you wanted to show me? There is nothing in here."

Jonathan goes to the floor that has a tarp over the floor. "Not everything Clark."

Clark looks at him confused. Jonathan removes the tarp and opens the hidden door up. He pulled up a lever on the wall. "Clark a long time ago there was a meteor that crashed here in Smallville. It turned out it wasn't a meteor, it was an alien spaceship."

Clark looks at his dad confused. "Dad what does this have to do with me?"

"Hang on I'm getting there. It was a healthy baby boy. Son you were that baby." As he said that the space ship he and Maratha hid was shown to Clark. Clark stands freaking out. "We also found this in there."

It was a gold box with a purple screen on top with strange patterns. "We don't know what it is. We can't get the damn thing open." Jonathan Kent hands it to Clark. Clark looks at it and notices something strange. The symbols on the box begin to form and it is glowing. "What the heck?" Clark said.

The symbols change into an S in a shield. It lights up and it shoots straight to his forehead. Then everything around him changed. Clark looks up to see a futuristic room. He looks around. "Whoa what's happening?"

"Hello Kal-El." Someone said.

"Who?" He sees two strange people he has never seen before.

"Hello son, you activated the message that was in your escape rocket." Clark looks at him confused "_Son?"_

"I am Jor-El."

"And I am Lara, we are your parents." Clark is even more confused now.

"By the time you see this our world would have been gone for many years." Jor-El said.

"You are the sole survivor of Krypton, a planet similar to Earth in many ways. This was our home." Lara showed him.

"No. No it can't be true." Clark said

"You may have noticed you have more powers than the average human being." Jor-El said to him. Clark goes up to him.

"I am human just like the rest of them!" Clark said to him, almost yelling.

"Your kryptonian body draws its strength from Earth's yellow Sun." Lara said.

"It will give you abilities superior than any human has." Jor-El said

"I am human just like them I AM!" Clark shouted.

"Some people will fear you, maybe even destroy you but, you must never use your powers for anger." She said.

"Be brave my son, remember who you are and the legacy you carry inside you" Jor-El said.

"We love you Kal-El always." She smiles and puts her arm up. Clark tries to grab her hand and it goes right through her.

He is back into the shed and his parents stand there worried. He drops the golden box and runs his hand up in his hair sacred. "It is not true. I am not a freak I am not. I'M NOT" He punches a beam and it breaks.

His parents go up to him. "Clark yo-" He walks backwards and super speeds out of there. "CLARK COME BACK!" His mother shouted

_Middle of the cornfield_

Clark is crying. He is sitting with his knees up in his chest. "I am not a freak, I am like everyone else."

He cries some more as he realizes everything was the truth. How his quirks are extremely powerful and can wipe a city if he wanted to. Just as he was crying he heard a scream in the distance. He shoots up to his feet and floats up to the sky. He freaks out but he remains calm as his mother told him. He looks around and he sees smoke in the cornfield. He goes over there to see it as he flies very fast, something he would need to control in the future.

**Hey I'm back hope everyone is doing well during this pandemic. Sorry about uploading late I was busy with wrestling and stuff and I want to apologize for it. And to those about my RWBYNatural fanfic I am half way done with it but I was busy be ready for it around summer. And no there is no two krytonian only Clark and be ready for the third chapter it is gonna be awesome. Anyway working on chapter three and the second chapter of RWBYNatural. See you guys later. **


End file.
